wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Azitain
__NOEDITSECTION__ This Character belongs to and is created by AvalonCat. Do not use or steal or edit. |-| Sona = Appearance Azitain is a SeaWing RainWing hybrid. However, she has a SeaWing build and appearance. She lacks the RainWing frills and venom but can shift scale colors. Her main body color is a dark royal blue with a darker belly and matching wing membranes. Her talons and horns are cream colored. Her eyes change colors between yellow and light sky blue. She her bioluminescent scales are a bright light blue. She can shift colors but only according to her mood. Such as when she gets embarrassed, hints of red ripple across her scales. Other than her mood, her scales stay blue. The only transitional scales she can control are the ones on her wings in which she adds a gold rim to her membrane. Personality Azitain is very bold and stubborn. Once she has a plan she likes to stick with it. She is an excellent leader. She has her own charted map of where she has been and that marks all her buried treasure. She has studied the stars and uses them for navigation. Azitain is very humorous and likes to make jokes. History Azitain was born all alone on an island. She was found by a SkyWing and taken to the Sky Kingdom. Azitain was bullied a lot and when she turned 13, she ran away. She decided to return to the Sea Kingdom and find her birth parents. As she ventured through the ocean, she met Sigan, an outlaw SeaWing. The two became close friends and Azitain started helping him on his outlaw stuff. Afterwards, the two decided to try and rob Queen Coral. They tried to but failed and ended up in her dungeon. During this time, the dragonets of destiny were there as well. They escaped when the DoD escaped and made a base on one of the outer islands. Together they built a ship like that of the scavengers but bigger. They used wood from the Mud Kingdom and named their ship, The Dragon Terrorizer. They went on treasure hunts and have made many successful robberies. They now have started treading northward to visit the Sky and Ice Kingdoms. Goals Wants to be the most feared and wealthy pirate ever. Crew You can ask to join Azitain's crew. They can be from any tribe and can be hybrids or pure breeds. They must be categorized as outlaws/criminals. Captian: Azitain First Mate: Sigan Second Mate: Hook Shipmates: Open (Total: 10) Cooks: Open (Total: 2) Family: Mate: Sigan Relationships Sigan: Are very close and deeply in love. Azitain never leaves anywhere with out him. Hook: Likes his wild and high spirit. Perfect for a second mate. His stern echos of her commands are strong but dont quite live up to Sigan. |-| MC Server = Appearance Azitain is a SeaWing RainWing hybrid. However, she has a SeaWing build and appearance. She lacks the RainWing frills and venom but can shift scale colors. Her main body color is a dark royal blue with a darker belly and matching wing membranes. Her talons and horns are cream colored. Her eyes change colors between yellow and light sky blue. She her bioluminescent scales are a bright light blue. She can shift colors but only according to her mood. Such as when she gets embarrassed, hints of red ripple across her scales. Other than her mood, her scales stay blue. The only transitional scales she can control are the ones on her wings in which she adds a gold rim to her membrane. Personality Azitain is very friendly and loves to go on adventures with her friends. She loves exploring and wandering Pyhrria. She can be very generous and helpful to others. History Azitain was hatched an orphan and learned the only way to survive was to steal. She later learned to sail and began pirating. After being caught by Queen Abyssal, Azitain promised to do good. She and her crew now sail the ocean exploring the coast of Pyhrria and helping others. Azitain really likes the RainWings and has very close friends with them. She even owns a house in the Rain Forest. Goals Help others and bring good to Pyhrria, capture and turn in other pirates and criminals. Be known as a generous dragon. Crew You can ask to join Azitain's crew. They can be from any tribe and can be hybrids or pure breeds. This crew is only those on the MC Server. You can join Azitain's other crew on her canon or RP page. Captian: Azitain First Mate: Open Second Mate: Open Gunners: Open (total: 5) Swordsmen: Open (Total: 5) Cooks: Open: (Total: 2) Relationships Feel free to add yourself. |-| RP = Appearance Azitain is a SeaWing RainWing hybrid. However, she has a SeaWing build and appearance. She lacks the RainWing frills and venom but can shift scale colors. Her main body color is a dark royal blue with a darker belly and matching wing membranes. Her talons and horns are cream colored. Her eyes change colors between yellow and light sky blue. She her bioluminescent scales are a bright light blue. She can shift colors but only according to her mood. Such as when she gets embarrassed, hints of red ripple across her scales. Other than her mood, her scales stay blue. The only transitional scales she can control are the ones on her wings in which she adds a gold rim to her membrane. Personality *Azitain is very benevolent especially towards orphans. *She offers many orphans a place in her crew giving them the freedom to leave whenever they want. Many tend to stay or visit often. *Azitain hates piracy and wants to stop it once and for all. *She is a great leader and can get bossy at sometimes. *She can be sarcastic and humorous. History Azitain was born all alone on an island. She was found by a SkyWing and taken to the Sky Kingdom. Azitain was bullied a lot and when she turned 13, she ran away. She decided to return to the Sea Kingdom and find her birth parents. As she ventured through the ocean, she met Sigan, an outlaw SeaWing. The two became close friends and Azitain started helping him on his outlaw stuff. Afterwards, the two decided to try and rob Queen Coral. They tried to but failed and ended up in her dungeon. During this time, the dragonets of destiny were there as well. They escaped when the DoD escaped and made a base on one of the outer islands. Together they built a ship like that of the scavengers but bigger. They used wood from the Mud Kingdom and named their ship, The Dragon Terrorizer. They went on treasure hunts and have made many successful robberies. After a year, their ship was attacked by the SeaWings and they were captured again. Queen Coral planned on having them executed. Azitain pleaded to be released and to give her a second chance. After a hard decision, Queen Coral let them go. THe Dragon Terrorizer had been destroyed in the attack so they built a new boat called The Horizon Breaker. Determined to keep her promise to Queen Coral, Azitain sought out to stop piracy across Pyhrria. In her meantime, exploring the open seas and lands. Goals Explore Pyhrria and stop Piracy. Crew You can ask to join Azitain's crew. They can be from any tribe and can be hybrids or pure breeds. Captian: Azitain First Mate: Sigan Second Mate: Hook Shipmates: Open (Total: 10) Cooks: Open (Total: 2) Family: Mate: Sigan Relationships Sigan: Are very close and deeply in love. Azitain never leaves anywhere with out him. Hook: Likes his wild and high spirit. Perfect for a second mate. His stern echos of her commands are strong but dont quite live up to Sigan. |-| Gallery = ---- Reference ---- Category:SeaWings Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Occupation (Criminal) Category:Occupation (Explorer) Category:Content (AvalonCat)